PPP (Clan Pulse Partical Projector)
Pulse Particle Projector (PPP)Clan (Sea Fox/Diamond Shark) {absolutely the furthest thing from cannon} Page needs editing Through combining Clan Pulse Laser and PPC technology with Inner Sphere PPC Capacitor technology Clan Sea Fox has produced an energy weapon that has firing characteristics similar to a Rotary Auto-cannon. The configuration of the weapon can also have the appearance of a Rotary Auto-cannon. In an over-simplified sense: by bundling multiple PPC Capacitors parallel to each other and in line with an ERPPC, giving each PPC Capacitor its own particle emitter, projection barrel and synchronizing them with Pulse Laser firing control systems, the resulting system is capable of producing multiple condensed particle bolts. Early prototypes were so powerful that they went critical and exploded or melted down upon discharge. The solution was to deliberately inhibit the energy input and output of the system. This manipulation produced a controlled particle bolt still capable of tearing through almost half a ton of armor (7 points). With all five sections of the weapon’s output assembled and synchronized the effects were devastating. The intensity of the weapon system not only required reducing energy flow but also the rate of firing. The firing of the five capacitors in succession is visibly slower than that of pulse lasers. In fact when firing upon fast moving targets it is possible for one or more of the particle bolts to miss, reducing the overall damage to the target. Any target moving faster than 57 km/hr (8 hexes) has a significant chance of avoiding part of this weapon's devastation similar to avoiding part of a missile barrage. Of course, there still are the resulting trade-offs regarding mass, weight and heat generation of the system. The resulting prototype: uses components from 1 Clan ERPPC, 5 Clan Large Pulse Lasers and 5 Clan-produced (and improved) PPC Capacitors; weighs 11 tons, fills a cubic space equal to a clan Ultra AC/20 (8 Critical slots); ranges out to 840 meters (28 hexes Extreme). The damage this Clan PPP can inflict is awesome and can exceed that of the Rotary AC/5 disintegrating as much as 2+ tons (35 points) of armor in one exchange of fire. The heat is the real kicker; requiring 31 single or 16 double heat-sinks to keep from registering on a heat scale, this weapon system becomes difficult at best to employ (produces 31 points of heat). Where is some level one water, quick?! The PPP will not require logisitical support for ammunition. Coupled with a targeting computer this weapon system could be a long lasting scurge of any planet. Solaris VII get ready for a make over. Game rules: An unmodified to-hit roll of 2 indicates the immediate loss of synchronized-firing resulting in the Clan PPP instantly exploding and causing 35 points of concentrated damage to the 'Mech or vehicle it is mounted on. If the weapon is hit by enemy fire (critical hit), roll 2d6 for a 5 missile weapon on the Number of Missiles hit table. Pulse technology is used and affords the weapon additional accuracy. However, the need to reduce the weapons rate of firing also affects that accuracy. The Clan PPP benefits from a +1 to-hit making the heat of the weapon almost bearable. The Number of Missiles hit table should be used to determine how many particle bolts hit the target. Using 1d6 on the column for a 9 missile weapon will reflect the attributes of the first 3 particle bolts hitting consistently when a to-hit roll is successful. Category:WeaponsCustom Category:Clan Weapon Category:Energy Weapon